Something unexpected
by LonelyEmoGirl
Summary: Gaz's feelings are to strong to ignore. WARNING: contains ZaGr (Zim and Gaz romance) Don't like don't read.


ZaGr

Zim never really thought about Gaz, and when he did it was that she is just a normal earth human, but this time was different. now he always has her on his mind. Ever since Gaz became Zim's girlfriend he wanted her all the time. When Zim spotted her in the halls he wanted to be near her, but was usually just ignored. Everyday Zim sat by Gaz at lunch, which left Dib with the rejects or alone at an empty table. Zim sometimes tries to come in and hold her hand or wrap his arm around her, but Gaz would reject it and look away. Gaz was usually always on her gameslave, sometimes other things, never really acting like what you would expect a girlfriend to be, But it wasn't nothing either. Every time Zim brought her flowers or a surprise present you could catch her smile, and even though she would look away every time Zim tried to come in she was only hiding her emotions. Since most would call her emotionless, but really she is just hiding it all in. Don't show any sign of feeling or just get eaten alive, and when she was with Zim it was a feeling so hard to deny. Some even wonder why they are together and this is their answer.

*flashback*  
For some time Zim had Gaz on his mind, before he popped up the question for her to actually be his girlfriend instead of just fantasizing it, he just couldn't let it go. He wanted her. For a while he blamed it on human affection being a virus and he caught it, the 'love virus' as he would call it, but what ever it is he wanted her to catch it too.

That day he finally was going to ask Gaz at lunch, but when he saw her he was sunken back in his seat. Alright now was the chance but his legs wouldn't move as much as he tried he just couldn't and with that he started banging his head on the lunch table making a scene in the cafeteria, then it quickly went back to normal since this wasn't really out of the ordinary for Zim. After a moment of thinking it through he finally got his legs to move and made his way to his soon to be girlfriend, and once he was their he found her at that moment to be the most beautiful human worm he had ever lied his ruby colored eyes on. So he collapsed and his words were messy.

"What do you want Zim!?" Dib said thinking he was here to annoy him. Zim was looking over his shoulder at Gaz who was of course, playing her gameslave and drinking a carton of milk. Zim didn't reply which caused Dib raised a brow  
The irken walked right past him.  
"Gaz human!"  
She then raised a brow, for this was very unusual.  
"GAZ!" Zim shouted, She growled.  
"What is it? Zim." He stared at the Gaz, she growled again.  
"I uh.." He looked around for a second. "Do you pathetic earthling wish to be my.." He couldn't quiet finish his sentence and because of that some skoolchildren stopped to listen. By the way he said it sounded like he was gonna propose to her.  
Suddenly his cheeks got a really dark green and he had to look away "girlfriend? HA there! Zim said it!" The skoolchildren rolled their eyes some disgusted by what they have just heard. Gaz froze for a moment then looked away quickly hiding her face, she wasn't quiet blushing but she was trying to hide something like it.  
Then back at Zim. She tried so hard not to show any emotion in her voice and tried to sound like a normal Gaz.  
"I guess so."  
Zim felt surprised and stood there a moment to take it in, then he started laughing and it gradually got louder and louder causing another scene. Throwing his fist in the air he ran out of the lunch room yelling "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"  
Gaz slouched back and unpaused her gamslave pretending that that just didn't happen.  
Dib speechless turned to Gaz. He stared wide eyed for a moment.  
Confused Dib asked "Uh..What just happened?"  
Gaz turned the other way, paying no attention to the big headed kid who happens to be her brother.

Dib started to think about what happened. When he finally figured it out in that large head of his he was quickly disgusted about the idea, but suddenly thought how this would be a good opportunity to learn more about Zim. He just has to lay back until it had been long enough to where he could bring it up to Gaz.  
On that same day Gaz walked home from Skool alone since Dib had detention and needed to stay after Skool again.  
Zim just happen to be wondering down that same street, noticing Gaz was alone he snuck up behind her quietly, then jumped out in front of her like a surprise.  
"Hey, I couldn't help noticing your alone. Say where is that Giant headed earth monkey?"  
"Detention." is all Gaz could really say. She then walked past him. Zim followed not too far behind

They where quiet, he looked around, messed with anything he could find, kicking rocks, whistling and trying to make conversation, until it started to really annoy her. She stopped and turned to face him.  
"Zim, why are you here?"  
He stopped and looked right at her.  
"Well, its because..." He looked to the ground for moment thinking, then back at Gaz.  
"Because I.." He blushed  
"I..Your always on my mind, and I feel maybe if I hang around you you'll catch the 'love virus' like I did."  
Gaz felt like she was melting inside, as stupid as he is she couldn't help it. She has never been in love, which doesn't mean she can't she just finds herself to be better then every one else on this rock. Her feelings grew warm through her chest but she rejected all that feeling immediately, and looked at the ground for a second, growled, then started to walk again, Zim followed behind, the rest of the way silent.

The next night Zim decided to go see his new love-pig, so he came to her house. He got to her house and stopped when he reached her lawn. He was nervous but clenched the flowers in his right hand and walked at a fast pace to her front door. He knocked without any hesitation, and immediately covered his mouth with his free hand. He didn't stop to think, just did it. He had to collect his thoughts on what he would say or do, but before he could think the door opened.  
"Ah! I uh.." Zim panicked but then slowly his mind came back in place and saw that it was Dib who had opened the door.  
"Move out of the way you filthy large headed Dib stink!" Zim waved his arms in the air and jumped to see if Gaz was there. She was on the couch playing video games. What Dib would normally do is tell Zim to stay away from his sister, but thinking about his plan he had to go along.  
"Gaz, its for you." Dib walked away looking really regretful about it, but has to stick to his plan even if it means his own sister, its Gaz, or the world, as of course Dib would think. Gaz walked up to the door and said nothing. Zim stared back at her also silent. He cleared his throat  
"I have come to spend some time with my.. new love-pig!"  
She sighed  
"Yeah what ever, just don't say anything, i'm almost done with this level." She came in close with a terror look in her squinted eyes "And if I hear one word come out of you while i'm finishing my game, you are gonna regret the day you were ever born."  
She turned away and sat back on the couch. Zim followed nervously behind. They sat there, and sat there for over 3 hours as he watched her play on her gameslave. He tried to come in once or twice by coming close and attempting to wrap his arm around her, but she just growled and turned away. Dib walked by a few times to secretly spy on them and also to make sure Zim didn't do anything to hurt her, but realized they weren't talking and they may not talk at all. Zim started to wonder if this 'love virus' was wearing off. He sat back silent. Gaz finally finished her video game which she had buried her face in for a few weeks. She shut it off and went upstairs to get another video game Zim followed. He glanced over to see the time and thought he should probably go back to his base, then suddenly he started to hear a loud noise, it came from outside, it was yes in fact rain. Zim looked at Gaz, she was putting on a rain jacket and looking around for an umbrella.

"What are you-" Gaz walked right past him holding an umbrella in her left hand and opened the door. She stopped and turned around when she noticed Zim not following. She opened the umbrella and gave Zim a look.  
"Well there's no way your using me again." Gaz smirked. Zim ran up next to her, it was quite on the way back to his house, he felt warm sharing an umbrella, even though he was still getting a little wet because the umbrella they were using was really only meant for one person. It burned, but he was too focused on Gaz to really pay attention. He thought the burning was just the 'love virus' because he felt it through his whole body.

Once they arrived at Zim's house they walked up to the door and before Zim opened it he looked back at Gaz, She looked at him with her squinty eyes, then the door shot open, it was the robotparents  
"Welcome home son!" The door pushed Zim right on to Gaz, they kissed. Zim felt the burning grow brighter and so much bigger. Gaz felt like she was about to sink underground and this she could not reject. The kiss lasted some time. Until Zim caught himself back into reality. He lightly pushed her back and ran inside, but before he closed the door he looked back and smiled. Gaz stared back with no words.

When Gaz finally arrived back home, the first thing she saw was Dib, arms crossed and back leaned against the wall.  
He just stared at her, eyes squinted a look of 'I can't believe your doing this' as she walked past him. Since she completely hates her brother this made her feel even better to know that he is against it. Gaz knew this would happen, it made her happy to see her brother hurt, even though physical pain would be better, but she really didn't care she always has her robotic stuffed animals and as long as he stays out of her way then she will just go on like normal.

Zim came back next week same night same time, then the next. Suddenly this started to become a reoccurring thing. and the more he came the more Gaz would open up just a little. They would even sometimes have small conversations about how annoying Dib is. and once when they where at Skool they where even talking about his head, but they where interrupted by a call out saying "My heads not big!"  
"Hopefully one day that Dib monkey will except that gorilla sized head." that comment made Gaz smile. and she didn't really hide it as much as she used to, which made Zim feel closer to her. Dib kept asking her if she found out anything on his species, or where they came from. Gaz ignored it, and sometimes when he got really annoying she would make him pay.  
one night Dib was going on about Why is she with him? how can that even work? what else about his species? and even this annoying theory that she just secretly does agree with Dib and is actually just trying to find more about his planet and people. then Dib would wonder why he didn't think of that. Gaz was so sick of Dib following her around so..  
"Why do you even care?"  
"Because Gaz, HE is the enemy, sent to take over earth!"  
"Like I said he is just so..bad at it, its kind of sickening."  
"No, well."  
"Look Dib, why don't you just forget about it." Gaz started to walk the other way and forget all about it but was interrupted  
"Wait! its because..I.. I like him."  
Gaz: ?!

**Authors notes: BAM CRACK! Thats the unexpected. Haha sorry, I had no idea how to end this so yeah, if you hate ZaDr, I'm sorry it was just a joke. BUT if you do like ZaDr check out my ZaDr storys... yep, OH and haha can you believe it? I don't own invader zim! (Wow! really?) IKR! Ah, the things you learn each day 'sarcasm and JK'. any way, IZ belong to Jhonen Vasquez, No idea who made up the pairing, but I don't own ZaGr either OR ZaDr either. **


End file.
